Les Urgences
by Catirella
Summary: ‹ Série Petit OS : Numéro 79 › ... Duo c’est fait attaquer par un chat, limite un fauve et c’est rendu aux Urgences... L’interne le retrouve ne pleure dans la salle 2... ... YAOI


Titre : **Les Urgences**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : Série_** de petits OS… Des situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 79) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Cette semaine c'est un petit OS tout mignon et avec un peu de douleur…__  
__Mais bon Duo ne va pas s'en plaindre vu comment toute l'histoire se finit.__  
__Merci Cat !!!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) : **  
_Écrit le 3 janvier 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 8 janvier 2008 à 9h15._

Petit rappel : Les petits OS du mardi, s'arrêteront au **100**ème.  
J'ai encore 5 mois devant moi, pour réfléchir à ce qui les remplacera. Si remplacement il y a.

J'avoue ne pas avoir fait très original cette semaine.  
D'un, j'ai encore mis des chats, désolée mais j'aime beaucoup les chats. Les chiens ne sont pas à l'honneur avec moi. Je les aime bien, mais n'en ai jamais eu et j'ai une préférence pour les félins.  
En deux, j'ai encore repris une base d'un milieu hospitalier. Je sais, déjà fait et refait, mais j'avais envie et les envies ne se contrôlent pas toujours.  
De trois, C'est encore Duo qui s'en prend plein le bras… Vous comprendrez lors de la lecture.  
Et pour fini… Désolée, si certain y voit du déjà vu, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit. Arrivé à un moment donné beaucoup de textes sont relativement similaires, sans pour autant être pareil. Et ce même avec mes propres OS.  
Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouvel one-shot du mardi. Le 2ème de l'année 2008.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**Note :**

La 6000ème reviews a été atteinte le vendredi 4 janvier 2008 par **Lysanea**.

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**.

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 78 du mardi 1__er__ janvier 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **x-Shinigami-x** - **JTFLAM** - **SNT59** - **natakukazuki** - **Shini-cat** - **lisou52** - **LN** - **Babel56** - **thefrenchfan** - **cristalsky** - **yaone-kami** - **L'ange gardien** - **kela** - **littledidi11** - **Aya121** et **Noan**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Les Urgences **

**

* * *

**

Noël de merde.

Nouvel an de merde.

Épiphanie de merde aussi.

J'ai rien fêté de tout cela cette année.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Pourquoi je suis célibataire ? Pourquoi les autres internes ne le sont pas ? Pourquoi ma boulangerie était fermée dimanche soir à plus de 21 heures ?

J'ai les boules et pourtant ce n'est plus Noël.

Même Praline et Lagon m'ont fait la tête dimanche soir.

J'avais oublié de faire les courses et la chatte et le poisson rouge on fait un régime forcé.

Je suis maudit.

Même là ce mardi à 7h52, alors que j'allais quitter ma permanence dans 8 petites minutes il a fallu qu'un baka arrive.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

« Il a quoi ? »

« Hummmmmm, il s'est fait attaquer par un chat. »

« Hn ! Un chat ? »

« Oui… Mais le chat a dû être un fauve dans une autre vie, le pauvre garçon a le bras gauche en sang et une entaille qui nécessite des points de suturé. »

« Et merde. Je vais encore partir après ma garde, j'en ai marre. »

« Fallait être fonctionnaire Yuy. »

« Hn… J'aurais mieux fait en effet. Il est où ? »

« Salle 2. »

« Merci Sally. »

« De rien. »

Heero Yuy, jeune médecin mais encore interne se rendit vers la salle 2, tout en soufflant son agacement de ne pouvoir partir à la fin de son service une fois de plus.

Il se figea lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte en grand.

En face de lui se trouvait un jeune garçon en larme secoué par des spasmes.

« Je je je ne veux pa pas de piqûre. »

« Hn ! C'est à moi d'en juger. »

Ces pleures redoublèrent et Heero leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je n'ai encore rien fait. »

Il n'eut que des reniflements pour toute réponse.

Heero se rapprocha de son jeune patient.

« Duo Maxwell, c'est cela ? »

« Ou oui. »

Heero soupira et posa le dossier que Sally lui avait remis sur un meuble.

« C'est un chat qui vous a fait cela ? »

« Oui. C'est un chat égaré je suppose. J'ai voulu sauver le mien qui a sauté par ma fenêtre de chambre ce matin. Mais l'autre lui a sauté dessus comme un sauvage. Il ne voulait pas lâcher mon chat. »

Heero leva les sourcils en auscultant Duo qui grimaça lorsqu'il lui bougea le bras pour mieux voir les dégâts.

« Il ne vous a pas loupé. »

« Non, mais mon mon chat est sauf c'est le principal. »

Heero eut comme un rictus.

« Si vous le dite, mais je vais être obligé de vous faire plusieurs piqûres. »

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« Ne criez pas. Vous ne savez pas si le chat qui vous a attaqué a été vacciné, donc je vais vous faire une piqûre pour la rage par précaution et une autre qui est en fait un traitement antirabique. Puis une pour anesthésier la partie qui nécessite des points de suturé. »

« Je veux pas. »

Heero re-soupira.

« Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous avez vu l'état de votre bras. Et votre chat, il faudra aussi l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. »

« Je je le ferai. Même si je sais qu'il va bien. »

« Bien. Je commence par les 2 premières piqûres d'accord ? Et ensuite je nettoierai avant de pouvoir recoudre. »

Duo le regarda timidement les yeux tous rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Oui. »

À cet instant Heero prit conscience de la beauté de ce jeune garçon semi-allongé sur la table d'osculation. Heero lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux en y découvrant une natte qui reposait elle aussi sur la dite table.

« Je reviens avec tout cela. Vous ne vous éclipsez pas ? »

« Non… Je doute que je puisse sortir facilement. »

« En effet. »

Duo pleura tout le temps que mit Heero à revenir avec sur un chariot à roulettes, contenant tout ce qui lui fallait pour s'occuper de son patient. À peine entré dans la pièce, Heero soupira à nouveau.

« Arrêtez de pleurer, cela ne sert à rien. »

« Je je n'aime pas les piqûres. »

« Je l'avais compris, mais vous allez finir par faire une crise de nerf à force. Alors calmez-vous… Buvez ceci, cela vous fera du bien. »

« C'est c'est quoi ? »

« Un léger calmant. »

« Je je ne veux pas pas dormir. »

« Vous n'allez pas dormir, c'est juste pour que vous vous calmiez. »

Duo but le contenu du petit gobelet en plastique et grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas bon. »

« Non. »

Dans les 2 minutes qui suivirent Heero lui fait la première piqûre au bras. Duo repartit à pleurer comme un enfant. Heero sourit malgré lui. Il ne le fit pas attendre trop longtemps entre les deux injections et lui fit la deuxième dans la foulée. Après un deuxième petit cri de la part de Duo, celui-ci commença à faire une mini crise de panique.

« Pas trois pas trois par pitié. »

Heero lui re-caressa les cheveux.

« J'y suis obligé Duo, mais avant je vais nettoyer les autres plaies d'accord ? »

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Heero peu bavard en règle générale mais qui avait dû faire des efforts en se trouvant aux urgences, parla à Duo pour qu'il ne pense plus à la troisième piqûre à venir.

« Vous êtes venu seul ? »

« Oui. »

« En bus ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas de voiture et je n'aurais pas pu conduire. »

« C'est courageux d'être venu seul. Personne de votre famille ne pouvait vous accompagnez ? »

« Ils habitent aux États Unis. Je suis tout seul en France avec Chocolat. »

« Chocolat ? »

« Mon chat. Mes parents me l'ont offert avant de retourner vivre là où je suis né. »

« Cela fait longtemps ? »

« Bientôt 1 an. »

« Vous êtes étudiant ? »

« Oui. »

« En quoi ? »

Duo rougit.

« Je… Je suis étudiant à l'Ecole Nationale Vétérinaire de Maisons-Alfort. (1) »

Heero ne put se retenir de rire.

« Désolé… En quelque année ? »

« 3ème année. Mais j'avais 1 an d'avance lorsque j'ai eu mon Bac S avec mention. »

« Je vois. Vous saviez alors que je devais vous faire ces 2 injections ? »

« Oui, mais je voulais pas avoir de piqûre. »

Heero pouffa.

« Un vrai bébé. »

Duo bouda sur-le-champ en faisant une moue qu'Heero qualifia d'adorable.

« Même pas vrai. »

« Si… Vous avez donc 20 ans. »

« Oui, c'est dans la puce de ma carte de sécu. »

Heero pouffa de nouveau.

« Sûrement, mais moi, je n'ai pas cette information. »

« Ah. »

« Ça ne pique pas trop ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Bien… j'ai presque fini, je vais pouvoir attaquer la plaie. Il avait quelle taille ce chat ? »

« C'était un gros chat, un main coon (2), c'est une race de chats très grands. Mais gentils en général. »

« Il a dû être maltraité. »

« Possible. Mais c'est dommage car il était beau, mais mon chat est 2 fois plus petit que lui ! »

« Je peux imaginer. Ma petite chatte n'a que 10 mois et à côté elle doit être encore plus petite. »

Le visage de Duo s'illumina et Heero en profita pour lui faire la première petite injection d'anesthésient.

« Aie. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre lorsque l'aiguille fut replantée un peu plus bas.

« Je comprends. Vous avez aieeeee… Une chatte ? »

« Oui, le poisson rouge s'ennuyait. »

Duo éclata de rire dans un nouveau « aie ».

« Un poisson rouge aussi… _hummmm_. »

« C'est fini, je vais attendre un peu et commencer les points. »

« Hum. »

« Oui, j'ai un poisson rouge aussi pour répondre à votre question. C'est mon ex qui me l'a offert. »

« Votre ex ! Bizarre comme cadeau. »

« Elle me l'a offert lorsque nous avons rompu d'un accord commun. »

« Heu ! »

Heero haussa les épaules en souriant en coin.

« Elle m'a dit qu'au vu du peu de conversation que j'avais, ce nouveau compagnon serait parfait pour moi. »

Duo se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas se moquer de son médecin.

« Et la chatte ? »

« J'avais tendance à oublier de nourrir le poisson. Donc des amis à moi très attentionnés, m'ont offert une boule de poils pour mes 26 ans. »

« Ah vous avez presque fini vous études de médecine alors ? »

« Oui presque. »

« Vous allez vous spécialiser ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Je comprends. »

Duo regarda ce qu'Heero avait dans les mains.

« Ne regardez pas si vous n'aimez pas. »

« Oui. »

Heero sourit en commençant les points de suture.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas la même réaction avec les animaux. »

« Non… Je n'aime pas lorsque c'est moi qui suis soigné. _Hummm_… »

Heero souleva un sourcil.

« Je vous fais mal ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas. Cela tire un peu sur la peau. »

« Je vais essayer d'être plus doux. »

Duo rougit. Heureusement qu'il avait détourné le regard. Heero occupé à sa tache ne vit rien du trouble qu'il avait occasionné à son jeune patient avec cette simple petite phrase.

Le reste de l'opération se passa dans le silence, même lorsque Heero lui fit son pansement.

« Voilà c'est fini. »

Duo regarda son bras et sourit.

Merci docteur. »

« De rien. Je vais vous prescrire un traitement et un arrêt maladie je suppose ? »

« Oui. Vous pouvez ? »

« Oui, mais il faudra aller voir votre médecin traitant tout de même. »

« J'irai. »

Heero avait inscrit ce qu'il fallait à Duo pour son traitement et lui fit ensuite un arrêt pour 3 jours. »

« Voilà. Vous repassez à l'accueil, ils vous diront les démanches à suivre pour le reste. »

« Merci Docteur, excusez-moi je n'ai pas retenu votre nom ? »

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, vous pleuriez tellement lorsque je suis entré dans la salle. Docteur Yuy. Heero Yuy. »

« Merci beaucoup Docteur Yuy. »

« Bonne fin de journée à vous Monsieur Maxwell. »

Heero quitta la pièce après avoir remis toutes les affaires utilisées pour soigner Duo, sur son chariot à roulettes.

Duo de son côté peina pour mettre son blouson et capitula en voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas plus que lorsqu'il été venu en bus.

Heero d'ailleurs le retrouva à l'arrêt de bus de l'Hôpital lorsque lui-même quitta enfin son poste. Heero arrêta sa voiture à sa hauteur et mit ses warning.

« Le bus n'est pas encore passé ? »

« Non, pas grave je vais attendre. »

« Vous n'avez pas mis votre blouson ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi tout seul et personne ne m'a aidé, je fais avec pas grave non plus. »

« Allez, montez. »

« Pardon ? »

Heero soupira.

« Je vous ai dit de monter dans ma voiture, je vais nous raccompagner. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, vous êtes mignon, j'ai peur qu'un pervers dans le bus profite de votre bras invalide pour vous plotez les fesses. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Heero sourit en coin de l'effet qu'eut sa réplique sur son magnifique patient.

« Alors, vous montez ? »

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Duo lutta un peu avec la porte de la voiture mais réussit à l'ouvrir et à monter et comme son bras droit était encore valide il referma la porte assez aisément.

Duo donna son adresse à Heero. Une fois arrivé Duo le remercia et rentra de suite chez lui.

Heero sans savoir pourquoi repassa le lendemain chez lui. Il trouva son nom sur l'interphone et dut résonner n'ayant pas de réponse. En toute logique Duo à l'heure qu'il était se devait d'être chez lui. Heero leva un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Duo.

« _Oui ?_ »

« Monsieur Duo Maxwell ? »

« _Oui. C'est pourquoi ?_ »

« C'est le docteur Yuy. »

« _Docteur ! Que faite_s-_vous là ?_ »

« Duo ouvrez-moi. »

« _Hein ! Ah oui._ »

Heero allait se précipiter mais revient légèrement en arrière.

« Duo. »

« _Hum ?_ »

« Quelle porte au rez-de-chaussée ? »

« _La porte 2._ »

Heero sourit.

« J'arrive. »

« _Hum._ »

Duo l'attendait derrière la porte en tee-shirt et bas de pyjama. Heero fronça de suite les sourcils en le voyant.

« Vous avez de la fièvre ? »

« Je pense oui. »

Heero soupira.

« Vous auriez dû retourner aux urgences. »

« Je n'avais pas la force. Vous n'êtes pas à l'Hôpital ? »

« Non, je suis en jour de repos. Je vais vous ausculter et regarder si la plaie ne s'est pas infectée. »

« D'accord, je suis trop las pour protester. »

Heero ne constata aucune infection et Duo n'avait que 37.8 de fièvre. Cela devait être juste un contre coup des injections de la veille.

« Tous semble aller bien. »

« Dieu merci. »

Heero sourit.

« C'est Chocolat ? »

« Oui… Il est mimi hein ? »

« Oui il est très beau. »

Duo regarda Heero le regard suppliant.

« Vous allez rester un peu hein ? S'il vous plaît… C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas mes parents à mes côtés lorsque je ne vais pas bien. »

Heero lui sourit encore plus.

« Oui, je vais rester. Allez-vous recoucher maintenant. »

Duo se pinça les lèvres en rougissant et regardant toujours Heero.

« J'ai compris. »

Heero lui tendit la main et Duo l'a lui prit.

Peu de temps après Duo s'endormit sur le côté droit de son corps, collé à celui d'Heero, qui le veillait tendrement en lui caressant la joue gauche. Duo le tenant avec possessivité avec sa main droite, son bras reposant sur le torse d'Heero.

« _Merci._ »

Heero ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire en contemplant celui qui le hantait depuis la veille au matin.

**FIN  
du  
LXXIX**

Pas de suite prévue à ce jour.  
Je me fais un peu de « **PUB** » TT…  
Non, en fait je voulais juste informer ceux qui n'étaient pas présents, lorsque j'ai mis en ligne la fiction « **L'Amour en 80 jours** ».  
Les chapitres sont courts, très courts, donc ceux qui ont loupé une semaine de celle-ci, ont 16 pages de textes pur, tout au plus de retard. Cette fiction est hebdomadaire et comportera 80 chapitres en tout.  
Je tenais juste à le préciser, pour peu que certains se disent découragé en voyant qu'à ce jour, le chapitre 8 est mis en ligne.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…  
_**Catirella**_

◈

(1) : Pour devenir Vétérinaire, il vous faudra commencer par un BAC scientifique S, si possible avec mention, puis direction une classe préparatoire au concours de vétérinaire. Puis vient le concours lui-même et, après réussite, direction L'Ecole Nationale Vétérinaire. Il en existe 4 en France: Maisons-Alfort, Lyon, Nantes et Toulouse. Pour chacune d'elles, Il y a environ 400 places pour 1500 demandes. Ces études durent 5 ans et aboutissent au Diplôme de Docteur Vétérinaire. La rédaction et la soutenance d'une thèse est obligatoire. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez continuer vers une spécialisation afin de devenir Chercheur ou Enseignant. Il y a environ 20 vétérinaires spécialisés en parcs et zoos. _(Info pris_es_ sur le net)_  
(2) : Main coon – Ce chat est magnifique et c'est le chat le plus grand au monde à ce jour. Son poids normal est de 6 kilos à l'âge adulte. Moyen 7 à 9 kilos. Au niveau de la taille, c'est impressionnant, je vous suggère d'aller voir de vous-même ce chat. Moi je trouve que l'on dirait un mini lynx. Il est superbe, mais horriblement cher. Catirella

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
